


Leave This World

by Sketch_di_Angelo



Series: The World's Disasters [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Sibling Incest, Superhuman, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketch_di_Angelo/pseuds/Sketch_di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest di Angelo went by many names... Nico, his older brother, was the powerful one, the important one, the accepted one. Sketch, or Iolene, or just plain Io, was the younger brother of the famed Nico di Angelo. Not that anyone really knew that. Well, anyone except for Malcolm Chase, Annabeth Chase's younger twin brother. Malcolm was searching the websites of adoption centres for his twin sister, hacking into their databases to gather information on the children, when he stumbled upon a name that read 'Iolene di Angelo'. He decided to take it up with his sister, who took it up with Grover, who took it up with Nico, who took it up with Percy, who took it up with Chiron. After word reached Chiron, all hell ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering a... Brother?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trinity Suftko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Trinity+Suftko).



> Hey. Sorry, this is my first story on here, so I'm not quite used to it yet. I'm not really used to anything but Wattpad, so... This will also be posted on Wattpad as soon as I get my phone back. This is something that I've wanted to start for a while. I hope its at least halfway decent!!!

* * *

"Hey! Malcolm! You there? Dude, Stop fucking ignoring me!" Annabeth was getting agitated, I'd assume, from my ignoring her for the past few days. In my defense, I was just really focused on the project  _she_ tasked me with. It isn't exactly easy to find the perfect kid for your twin sister and her wife, Piper. 

"Y'know, Annabeth, this would be a lot easier if your  _wife_ was excluded from choosing. I mean, its not even like she's helping pay. Nooo! Instead, your twin brother is paying for half the expenses. Honestly, Annie, I'm not even gonna listen to that witch anymore. Fuck her and what she wants. She's not paying, she's getting rights revoked. So lets make this easier, and look at slightly older kids. C'mon, we can even look in the Lotus Casino and Hotel. I mean, bunches of orphans end up in there. Take di Angelo for example. They're in more need than the kids I've been looking at." I exclaimed. She looked to consider this, and I thought,  _maybe, just maybe, she'll agree!_

Of course, life agreed with me, just like it always does. "Sure," Annie said.

"YES!" I shouted. She smiled at me, and I grinned back at her. I turned away from my sister, my full attention directed on hacking the Lotus Casino and Hotel database. Annabeth was hovering over my shoulder, sometimes correcting my minor mistakes, but mostly watching in awe as her twin brother hacked into one of the most secure databases in the world. 

After a while, Annie decided to get some snacks for her and I. In the precise moment she opened the fridge, I got past the defenses.

"I'm in! Annie, I'm in! Get over here!" She rushed over and sat in her seat right beside me. I clicked through a few things, getting to the data for the kids ages 12 and under currently at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. 

As I was scrolling through, Annie pointed a few of the younger ones out. They were cute, sure, but they had family at the Casino, which meant that they weren't an option. I pointed one out to her.

"Tyler Eason, 12 years old, no known living family, born June 22nd, 1954, male. He seems like a pretty good kid, sis. I think we should at least put him on the list. " I told her. She quickly agreed, liking the younger boy immediately. We were gonna keep scrolling, but we seemed to be stuck in a clump of preteens admitted around the same decade or two.

"Jace and Connor Davies sound like good kids too. Lets add them. Oh, and add Rie and Tae Allexandrine. Oooh, Jake Thompson and Gennie Abel too! Gods, they're all so perfect, I just want 'em all!" Annie kept yelling out kids to add to the list of potential adoptees, and pretty soon he was gonna go deaf. 

"Hey, sis, maybe we should get some sleep. You've got work and Piper to deal with in the morning, and I've got a lot more searching to do for you. We should get some rest." I spoke gently. 

Annabeth sighed, looking dejected. She turned to me, widening her grey eyes and pouting her lips a bit. My twin sister had the best puppy dog eyes known to man, so I turned away. She started turning my head, and as soon as I saw her face, I caved. 

"Fine! Fine. Just one more hour, Annie, or we'll be up into the wee hours of the morning." I sighed, exasperatedly. She dawned a triumphant look upon her face, and my eyes narrowed at her. 

"C'mon, brother dear, do keep scrolling. All the kids I'm currently seeing have families still alive. So do find me just one more proper orphan, and I'll never bug you again about hacking anything to find me a child," she smirked. 

"Yeah, whatever Annie." At least I only had to find one more that she liked. I kept scrolling, my eyes glued to the screen. I was so focused on finding someone at a younger age for my sister, that I nearly missed  _him._

However, some part of my head registered the 'no known living family' by his name, and my eyes traveled to his name and photo. I was rather shocked to see a familiar last name, and when Annie saw it, she let out an audible gasp of surprise. 

We sat there, in silence, for what seemed to be hours, but knew it was only minutes. 

 "Annie, whats- what's a  _di Angelo still doing in the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"_ I questioned my sister, turning to face her. She looked back at me, then the screen, then back again a few more times.

"I-I don't- I don't  _know!_ " She stressed over it. 

"Okay, so maybe it's just the name Nico was put under. I mean, he used to live there, and he was born around this decade anyway, so maybe he was just never taken out of the system when he left the place. Yeah, that seems like a pretty reasonable and logical explanation..." I thought aloud. 

Annabeth looked at me, and the expression on her face let me know that that wasn't possible. She silently shook her head at me, a bit of a depressing look on her face. It was only there a moment before her facial expression turned to one of burning curiosity. 

"Nico was taken out by a lawyer, and  he was put under 'Nico di Angelo' in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. He wasn't under 'Iolene di Angelo' like this boy is. And the fact that he was born near the same decade means that they're most likely related to each other directly, and we should probably get a quest to search for him because he is probably a half-blood too and he's Nico's family, so..." Annie's voice faded out near the end of her sentence, and my face scrunched up in thought. 

"We should probably tell Nico about this. I'm sure he'd like to know and meet more of his living family." I stated as calmly as I could thinking about the son of Hades.

"Tell me what about my family?" a voice from the shadowy corner of the room questioned.

Annie and I turned to each other, the same look of terror on our faces, and said in unison, "We're totally fucked." 

* * *

 


	2. Am I Dead? Is This Heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Malcolm lies to Nico, then tells Grover what he lied about, and Grover has a big mouth. Nico goes on a rampage looking for Malcolm to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chappie number 2! Anyways, I'm pretty sure nobody will ever read this story anyways, but I hope whatever lonely soul who has nothing better to do that reads this likes it. ;D

* * *

_"Whaaaaat_? What are you doing here, Nico? Shouldn't you be helping Grace train the younger kids?" I said, sounding a bit too suspicious. However, I reminded him of a duty, so he didn't look too much into my behaviour. 

“Yeah, Jason told me he had it- wait, that’s not the point. _What_ about my family?” Nico said.

Annie’s eyes lit up as she got an idea, but I beat her to it. “Annabeth and I are adopting a kid, and since we consider you to be family, we were gonna tell you later today.” I quickly lied. Nico’s eyes widened in surprise, then he looked down sheepishly.

“Oh, uh, congrats, I guess. And thanks… Um, sorry for my rudeness…?” Nico didn’t seem to be too great with this kind of thing, and I couldn’t help but find it a bit amusing.

"No problem. What with everything you've been through, you have the right to be suspicious! Anyways, why're you here, Neeks?" I said. He blushed again, and the younger boy twisted his silver skull ring nervously. 

"Well, um, you see... Jason sorta needsAnnabeth'shelpbecauseIscarealltheyoungerkids," Nico rushed out in one breath. His cheeks were bright red, and it made me laugh to think this was the 'creepy son of Hades'. 

"That all,  _Neeks?_ In that case, could you tell Grover I need him?" I asked Nico. He glared cutely at the nickname, but grunted in agreement. I grinned. 

"Great! See ya Annabeth, and I look forward to seeing Grover soon. Now go on, you little troublemakers. Go frolic about in the meadows!" Okay, so maybe I was a little mean, but who cares? Certainly not this fella! 

I watched as Annabeth glared at me for- literally- pushing her out the door with a bright red son of Hades. I grinned maliciously at their retreating forms. When I got bored of acting like an evil villain, I turned around and sat right back down at my computers. I turned on  _Waking Up (Deluxe)_ by  _One Republic_ at absolute full volume. My neighbors in New Athens would probably be annoyed, but not for long, 'cause  _everybody loves me._

I hopped out of my chair, dancing, twirling, doing pirouettes all around my home. I sang as loud as I could, my voice barely audible through the volume of the music. I danced and danced, not caring about anything other than dancing at the moment. Eventually, (by the third song,  _Secrets_ ) I ended up on the kitchen table, dancing and singing. 

I didn't think about how this boy, Iolene, was probably feeling, being abandoned by his family at birth, having no memories of any family ever. I didn't think about how bitchy Piper was. I didn't think about how much I shipped Solangelo. I didn't think,  _period._  

I was a bit startled when my alarm went off, the ringing barely audible, just like my voice. I went into 'Malcolm Ninja Mode' and focused my hearing on the hallway from the door, leading to the kitchen. I heard them, a bit hoof-like. 

A serial-killing armadillo was in my house, trying to murder me! As  _Everybody Loves Me_ came on, I continued dancing. I heard them right behind me, in the kitchen doorway. I felt their eyes on my dancing figure, still on top of the kitchen table. After a few seconds of their silence and my dancing, I figured my dancing made them immobile, and was about to turn around.

That was when my music turned off, and I heard a distinctly _human_  voice say, "Malcolm? What the heck are you doing up there? Please tell me you didn't ask me to come over for  _another_ weird sleepover!" 

My eyes widened in recognition, and I spun around on my heel, hopping off the table and landing with the grace of a porcupine. I grinned at my best friend, and then I remembered.  _Right, the boy._

"Grover, I need your help. I think I found something you might need to see. C'mon." My smile had fallen from my face by then, a serious look replacing it. Sensing the change in mood, Grover's eyes hardened, and he nodded curtly. 

I walked over to my computers, and sat down in my chair. Grover followed me, sitting down in Annabeth's chair. I closed some windows and opened the one I needed. A profile of sorts popped up, labeled 'Iolene di Angelo'. So what if I did a bit of stalking? 

Anyways, Grover's eyes widened in surprise, and he kept looking back from my face to the screen, like asking  _is this what I think it is?_ I just nodded, my eyes downcast. Grover bleated, and I looked up at him, grinning, trying desperately to hold back my laughter. I knew I was starting to go red in the face, but I couldn't help it. 

"Guess your new nickname is 'Goat Boy'!" I laughed out at him. Grover glared at me.

"Malcolm, this is serious. We need to tell Chiron about this. This kid, being Nico's younger brother and all, could be in some real trouble. Especially if he has the same dad as Nico. Dude, have you even told Nico yet?" Grover scolded me. I scowled at him, then lowered my eyes, ashamed for not telling Nico or Chiron about the kid. I mean, its not like the kids in any danger while he's at the hotel, but I guess it's gotta be pretty terrible to be frozen in time, then zapped into a time period way more advanced than you can handle. 

"No, I didn't tell him. I mean, what am I supposed to say?  _Hey, we found your little brother that nobody ever knew existed in the hotel that you got trauma from, and we sorta wanna go save him and thrust him into your life, no biggie. Oh, also, we might adopt him, just letting you know. Wanna go to McDonalds?_ I mean, there's no way we can tell Nico. Chiron probably wouldn't even let us go save the poor boy, and I'm definitely going to save him. It just won't be right now. Plus Hazel is already pregnant, I mean, do they really need the stress right now? And the boy would be put in a difficult situation, not knowing anything about this time period or anybody here. Plus, the boy probably has a life at the hotel, friends, and he might not even wanna leave. And what about who goes to save him and his friends? How do those demigods not get entwined in the trap too, huh? We can't let Nico know until we have the boy, here, with us. Okay, Grover?" I ranted, looking at him the whole time. 

Grover seemed to understand me, because he agreed with me on everything, saying it made more sense now. I smiled, just a small, light smile, and told him that I needed help figuring everything out, and that I wanted to leave next week. Grover and I mulled over every single detail of the plan the rest of the week, staying in my home the whole time. As the day of our journey approached, so did a very angry Nico di Angelo. 

"Chase! Get your ass out here now! C'mon, come on out so I can drag your lying ass to Tartarus you jerk!" a voice screamed at Malcolm from outside his bedroom window at an ungodly hour.I sprang up out of bed, looking out my blinds to see a  _very angry_ son of Hades and a very guilty Grover on my lawn. 

My eyes widened when I realized what had happened. Stupid freaking Grover and his big mouth! When I get away from the son of Hades safely, I'll curse that blabbermouth to Zeues's underpants and back!

"Oh Malcolm. Come out, come out wherever you are! How dare you lie to my face about my own  _little brother!"_

I was epically fucked, once again, because of Nico di Angelo.

 

* * *

 


End file.
